Recently, with the advent of a smart phone, the use range of wireless communication service has been gradually expanded to video communication, provision of various multimedia through the Internet connection, etc., besides voice communication. Accordingly, a demand for various applications besides ultrahigh speed data transmission has greatly increased and the number of user accessing WiFi networks (WiFi network or wireless local area network (WLAN)), which provides an ultrahigh speed wireless access and is more cost-effective and simpler, to use the Internet has rapidly increased. The WiFi network is a local area network that uses repeaters, that is, access points (AP) to access the Internet within a predetermined range where the APs are installed.
Recently, as the WiFi network is widely used for various electronic devices including a smart phone, the case in which a number of users within a limited area simultaneously accesses one AP has increased. Since the APs does not have security cryptogram at an early stage of production, a security issue of the electronic devices connected to the APs may arise
For security setting of the AP, a user needs to access a web page that may set the security of the AP. For this purpose, the user needs to directly confirm a default gateway address value of the corresponding AP and input the confirmed default gateway address value to an address window of browser.